


A Moment In Time

by the_green_hedgehog



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog
Summary: I just had a cuddle scene in my head with Ozpin and decided to write it.





	A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first time ever posting...anything. I just wished there was more Ozpin x Reader stuff, so I wrote some.
> 
> A huge thanks to Saiyo who edited this!

_Tick…Tock…_

At lunchtime I found myself laying in bed where the only thing I could hear was the clock and Ozpin breathing. It was always difficult to get Ozpin to rest for five minutes but somehow, I had managed to get him to lay down with me. Though the fact that I had pulled him to and then on the bed might have something to do with it. Still, the fact that he went along with it was quite surprising, but I was not about to question my good luck. Especially, not while I was wrapped up in his arms.

Moments like this didn’t happen as often as I wished, but when they did, I always try to remember as many details as I could. Like how warm he was and how my body fit against his. The spicy scent of his cologne and the ever-present smell of chocolate on his breath. The way his beautiful amber eyes look so soft and sweet, and his mischievous little smirk when he stole a kiss. After which, I couldn’t help but give little pecks on his neck, enjoying the little shiver that I can feel run through his body.

After a little while, I was trying to fight off sleep, but it was so tempting to give in while his hands gently rubbed my back. Just a few more minutes and we should get up so we could grab a bite to eat and head back to work.

Just a few more minutes…

_Tick…Tock…_


End file.
